The Last Vow of a Dying Lover
The reopening of the crypt inside Saint Marguerite Academy has exposed a mysterious corpse who is dressed in a peculiar attire and reopens what seems like the case behind the disappearance of one of the most pursued professional thieves in Europe: Kuiaran. The case trails back eight years, starting from a student's last visit to a love that tries to overcome death itself. Background After her admission into Kazuya Kujo's class, Avril Bradley slowly becomes closer to Kazuya. She opens up to Kazuya easily, telling more about her ambitions and her knowledge about ghost stories, including the tale about "The Thirteenth Step" at the library. Meanwhile, Kazuya's mind is still filled with doubts about Avril's identity as the real culprit behind the murder of the government official. Before he could voice them out, however, their teacher Cecile arrives and asks them a favor. According to Cecile, the previous custodian of the crypt located inside the school complex has passed away and she needed someone to assist in the funeral services. Although Kazuya is thinking twice about being involved with dead bodies, he decides to help out. Due to not having opened for eight years, the doors to the crypt has been rusted, and it would take more than two people to pull open the rusted gates to the crypt. The rusty doors begin to give way, and Kazuya is soon shocked to discover a corpse that fell right after the doors are opened. Profiles 'People Involved' *'Maxim' - a graduate from Saint Marguerite Academy. He is linked to a number of crimes like robbery and fraud and is rumored to be a ladies' man. *'Millie Marl' - a student from Saint Marguerite that suffers from a terminal illness. She falls in love with Maxim. Progress 'Gathering the Wilted Petals of the Past' Kazuya rushes to Victorique and tells an account of the events he witnessed on the school's crypt. In addition, Kazuya also adds his personal thoughts on Avril, whom he suspects is the real Grim Reaper, pointing to the wounds on her hands as proof. Victorique did not respond to the latter part, and just listens as Kazuya also tells her about the book that Avril picked up when he discovered the corpse. Soon, Inspector Grevil de Blois arrives at the topmost floor of the library and while Victorique returns to her reading, Grevil approaches Kazuya, telling him the information he personally gathered. According to the inspector, the corpse has already been identified as Maxim, a graduate from Saint Marguerite Academy. Maxim is last seen eight years ago at spring, and he has disappeared since, leaving even his belongings on his room. Grevil also describes Maxim as rumored to be involved in crimes as fraud and robbery and a ladies' man. Grevil later refocuses on the case, and tells Kazuya about the burial of the student who has died eight years ago. According to Cecile's testimony, the last person buried in the crypt was a student who has succumbed to a long-term illness, and she stated that the iron doors sealing the crypt has been closed ever since the student's body has been placed inside. Also, the key of the crypt has also been stolen long before the funeral mass, and after a replacement to the lock has been provided, the new keys to the crypt is under close guard. Noticing that both Kazuya and Grevil are stuck at a dead end, Victorique decides to step in and declare that the case will be easy to solve, but she still needs a clue that she orders Kazuya and Grevil to look for... a missing body inside the crypt. 'The Dark-filled Crypt Sheds Light on the Unknown' Grevil does not like being bossed around by Victorique, but decides to follow Kazuya to the crypt, where they discover that Victorique's hunch is right. Two of the workers inside the crypt has examined the contents of the crypt and has discover that there is a body missing amongst the many corpses inside. They return to report what they found out to Victorique, and after asking the name of the student buried inthe crypt eight years ago, she stated that the student is the culprit. "The suspect is the deceased Millie Marl." Victorique's statement shocks both Kazuya and Grevil, who find it impossible, especially since Millie is dead at the time of the crime. She points out that Millie is really dead at the time of the crime, and she has orchestrated the crime before she passed away. 'Love that Transcends Death Itself' According to Victorique, Maxim is drugged into falling asleep and is placed inside the crypt using the key that she stole. She conceals Maxim's location by dressing him as a knight and replaces one of the bodies inside with his. Millie soon dies, and even after the undertakers have placed her body on the crypt, the drug in Maxim's body has kept him sleeping until the doors leading outside have been closed. When he finally woke up, it was too late. Victorique soon reminds Kazuya and Grevil that her theories do not have the necessary evidence, but holds water as it is. Grevil soon leaves Kazuya and Victorique tells the inspector that despite being a ladies' man, Maxim is killed by the very present he gave to Millie Marl: a bouquet of primrose flowers, which translates to "I will be with you for all eternity". Conclusion Since the suspect has been dead for eight years after the crime has been committed, there has been no other actions by the police but to close the case about Maxim's disappearance and link Millie Marl's name to his death in the police records. 'Implications in Future Events' In spite of yet another case solved by Victorique that has links with Avril Bradley, Kazuya is still left with questions, especially the importance of the book that Avril has picked up inside the crypt. Victorique soon focuses on yet another case — a case that has been opened when Kazuya has told her about the mysterious side of Avril Bradley. Category:Case Overview